I see the Moon
by dontblink2108
Summary: Just a small one-shot I came up with while looking at the moon. It is innocent and cute and just really sweet.


Sitting on the window sill of his room, with the window wide open, letting the night air he stared at the sky. It was filled with beautiful twinkling stars. The young boy, who had struggled to climb up onto the sill originally, hung the top half of his body off the edge and reached to the floor where a blanket and small red dragon plushie sat. Once he reached them, he yanked them up, pulled the blanket across his lap and snuggled his little red dragon. The breeze from the window ruffled his pink locks, making him giggle. He gazed at the beautiful moon that sat in the sky, and sighed, recalling a song that his friend Lucy from his daycare sang to him. The little boy's eyes twinkled as he sang the song softly to himself.

 _I see the moon_

 _The moon sees me_

 _The moon sees the one_

 _That I wanna see_

 _God bless the moon_

 _And God bless me_

 _And shine on the one I love_

" _My mommy used to sing it to me." Lucy smiled at her friend as they sat at their lunch table. He grinned as he listened to her sing, his red dragon held tightly in his left hand as he ate with his right hand. When she finished and looked at him with a smile. "Whenever I miss her I sing it and it makes me feel better! Maybe you can sing it too Natsu, when you miss your daddy." She smiled softly at him and then bit into her sandwich. Natsu looked at his plush thoughtfully, thinking about the lyrics to the song. "Do you think he would hear it all the way in Heaven?" Lucy nodded. "He definitely will! If you see the stars twinkle, it means that he is smiling."_

Young Natsu smiled at the thought of his dad being able to hear his song as he sang it to the Heavens, holding the dragon close to his little heart. His dad died the year before, when he was only five years old. After it happened, he was taken in by his godfather Gildarts, and his daughter Cana. They were a great pair and took very good care of him, but he missed his dad. He never knew his mother; it had always been just Igneel and Natsu. Now, Natsu loved his godfather and god-sister very much. Cana was only a couple years older than him, but she helped take care of him. Tucked him into bed and cooked him breakfast before school. Gildarts treated him like his own son, taking him to the park, playing catch with him outside, going on fishing trips together while Cana was with her mother. But 6 year old Natsu still missed his dad. He missed him so much. He looked down at his doll and stroked it's little red head. Igneel had given it to him when he was two. The fluff was thinning, and there were many holes that had been patched over the years. Also one of the eyes was a button when the original eye fell off while at the grocery store. He had a gold stomach and the undersides of his red wings were gold as well. Natsu had named him red, give him a break he was two and only knew a handful of words. Natsu cuddled deeper into his blanket and gazed at the sky again. _Lucy loves the stars…She says that when they twinkle a loved one is smiling at you. Dad…_ He began humming the song again as he gazed at the sky. He could see the twinkling and smiled wide, knowing his dad was watching over him while he sang to the night sky.

 _I see the moon_

 _The moon sees me_

 _The moon sees the one_

 _That I wanna see_

 _God bless the moon_

 _And God bless me_

 _And shine on the one I love_

"Who do you love Natsu?" The young boy faked a voice for his little red dragon. He brought it to his face and nuzzled it's nose. "I love you dad…." With a small smile on his face, he curled up on the sill and fell asleep. Little did he know that another dad was watching him from the door way, with tears in his eyes as he listened to his godson. Once Gildarts knew Natsu was asleep, he snuck in and scooped the little boy up and gently placed him on his bed. He walked back to the window, shut it, and locked it. Once again, he walked over to the little boy's bedside and tucked him in, making sure Red was snuggled in Natsu's small arms. _You raised on Hell ofa boy Igneel…_ Leaning over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving the room and walking out of the room.

 **So this was just something small I thought of the other day while I was at the beach. My mom used to sing this to me every night when I was little, especially when my dad was overseas. Actually she STILL sings it to me sometimes. It was just something cutesy that I decided to write down. Question! Did anyone else have this song sang to them when they were little? Do you sing it to your own kids? Siblings? I love this song. It makes me think of my mom and makes me feel happy and relaxed. I always sing it when I see the moon in the sky.** **Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! 3**

 **Tata**


End file.
